Naivety
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: Takes place pre-Abyss. Oz wanders to Gil's room one night and is surprised by what he sees and hears.


Oz was humming a random tune as he walked down the halls of the Vessalius's manner. He was humming lowly after all it was like what 2:00am and everyone was asleep but not Oz he couldn't sleep not tonight. There was a cretin nightmare he has been having recently and he didn't want to have to deal with it tonight. As he was walking he couldn't help but be drawn to his best friend/servant's room, Gil. Oz didn't think of Gilbert as a servant, Gil was his best friend but of course Gil didn't think of it that way. Gil gave off more of a 'Oz only thinks of me as a servant' and 'I am not worthy to be Oz's friend' vibe.

Oz was now outside of Gil's room he went to open the door but noticed it was already cracked open a bit. Oz peered inside to see Gil in his bed, Gil was moving around a bit. Oz opened the door more to see that Gil was in fact sleeping; Oz moved closer to the bed he was like a foot away when he heard Gil...moan..? Oz wasn't sure what to think at that moment his innocent little friend Gil just moaned in his sleep.. As Oz looked closer he noticed that Gil's hair was plastered to his face in sweat, his lips were parted slightly and he was panting a bit. Gil moaned again louder this time he moved more, Oz looked down Gil's little frame stopping when he noticed a bulge in the sheets were Gil's umm you know is at. Oz gaped what could Gil be dreaming about, innocent little Gil seemed less innocent at the moment. Oz backed up a bit and was about to turn around to leave so Gil could have privacy when he heard something that made him freeze.

"O...z...Unnhaa...Oz!" Gil moaned loudly moving around more and gripping his sheets. Oz couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing, he turned around fast and left closing the door behind him he needed to think for a bit... He never in a million years would have thought that Gil would be having that kinda dream about him. To be honest Oz had had a dream like that about him and Gil but he played it off by putting it to the back off his mind. Hearing Gil moan his name like that brought back up some weird feelings...

**_..._**

"Good morning Young Master." Gil greeted Oz with a smile as he walked up to him. Gil seemed to be his normal self well as normal as Gil can get, Oz smiled back at him.

"Morning Gil" Oz said in tern and walked toward the library and Gil continued on his way to what seemed to be his room. "Gil" Oz called out causing the younger to turn around and look at Oz "Come with me to the library." Gil nodded and followed Oz to the library.

Once they arrived at their destination Oz sat in a chair in the back of the library where nobody ever goes while Gil sat in the chair next to him. "So Gil lets play a game" Gil outwardly shuttered at the thought whenever Oz said 'that' it meant playing a prank on Gil or doing something that in the end Gil will get yelled at for.

"But i-I don't t-think it would be a good i-idea Master.."

"Gil it'll be fine trust me"

"Okay.."

Oz smiled while getting up and walked over to Gil. Gil got up as well but was pushed back down by Oz "Stay" Oz said as he walked away. About two minutes later he came back with some hidden behind his back. Gil gulped and shifted trying to see what Oz had hidden.

"Umm Master Oz?" Gil questioned innocently and started to get up and walk over to Oz. Oz smiled and took out what was behind his back, Gil tensed and started to back away. Oz had Ada's kitten in his hands and was walking closer to Gil who in tern backed up every time. Eventually Gil backed into the wall; Oz was right in front of him with the kitten. Gil started to tear up a bit and looked around trying to see were he could run but couldn't find a place where Oz couldn't reach him at.

"Gil come on it's just a cat..." Oz said with a smile "There is nothing to be scared about.." he finished and put the cat in Gil's face, Gil tried to run away as fast as he could but was caught by Oz. Oz pinned Gil underneath him by sitting on him successfully straddling his waist, while the cat in his hands was in Gil's face. The kitten licked Gil's nose then bit it, Gil started to cry more and started squirming around trying to get free. Gil continued to wiggle around trying to get out from under his master "Gil its just a-"Oz cut himself short as Gil unintentionally grinded against him. Not really knowing why but it made Oz feel a little hot and bothered, Gil continued and accidentally did it against. Oz noticed his pants started to feel a little tight, it felt good to have Gil rub up against him like this. Oz didn't realize that he moved against Gil, he was to caught up in the moment to notice. Oz dropped the kitten and it ran away, he continued to move against Gil. Gil moaned and Oz opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he close, to see Gil with half lidded eyes, his cheeks were dusted pink, his lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. Oz was in shock as he noticed what he was doing but for some reason he didn't care. He continued his movements and Gil started to move with him, Oz leaned forward and put his hands on the floor on either side of Gil's head.

"O-Oz" Gil moaned as both of their hard members grinded against each other, their cloths creating friction.

"G-Gil" Oz moaned looking down at Gil with half lidded eyes; he leaned down capturing Gil's lips in his own. Gil gasped into the kiss; Oz took this opportunity to stick his tongue in Gil's mouth. Soon they were fighting for dominance but Gil being Gil he lost. They broke for much needed air and Oz went to Gil's neck kissing and nipping at it causing Gil to moan his name. Oz moved his right hand down to the end of Gil's shirt and slowly moved it up while tracing his stomach then chest. Oz the unbuttoned Gil's shirt so it was completely open and started to trace kisses down the pale flesh. Gil moaned loudly and Oz moved back to his lips to silence him just in case someone was in the library though he doubted it. Oz moved his right hand down to the waistband of Gil's pants and slid his fingers under it, Gil moaned into the kiss. Oz unbuttoned Gil's pants and slid his hand into Gil's underwear and gently grabbed his hard member causing Gil to moan and buck his hips into his master's hand. As Oz moved his hand up and down on Gil faster, Gil started bucking his hips in time with his master's movements.

"Oz!" Gil moaned when Oz broke the kiss for air, Gil felt bad that he was getting pleasured and not his master so he undid Oz's pants and slid them down a bit along with his underwear. Oz shivered a little due to the cold hitting his member, Gil took Oz in his hand and started to stroke him slow at first then faster. Oz moaned Gil's name loudly, Oz then pulled down Gil's pants and underwear freeing his hardened member, and Oz continued with his movements.

"O-Oz.. I'm, gonna.. unnhaa!"

"Gil! I-I'm..ungghaa..close- ahh!" Oz moaned loudly as they both came into each others hands, Oz and Gil lay there breathless and messy.

"Oz... Why did you do that with me?" Gil questioned quietly Oz turned to him and smiled.

"I'm not sure but I thinks it's because I really like you, Gil" Oz said with a smile then leaned over and kissed Gil. "Come on, we should hurry up and get cleaned up" Oz said taking Gil's hand in his own to help him up off the floor. After getting cleaned up and changing close and all they went to take a nap in Oz's room.

_**...**_

_**Idk If I am going to continue this or not it depends on if people want to see what happens next... I don't own Pandora hearts just the idea for the fic.**_


End file.
